1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crustacean traps, and more particularly to a trap designed specifically for crabs or lobsters that is molded out of plastic, is made so that it adequately supports the necessary bait box, and has sufficient rigidity to withstand tidal action and other external forces, and which provides for manufacture in the trap in one molding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traps for crustaceans have been made out of synthetic materials, but generally are more complex to manufacture than the present device, and are less than satisfactory in operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,070, issued Sept. 9, 1980 to Swindell, shows a trap for fish and crustaceans that is formed of a plastic mesh and has a hexagon shape with the inlet trap portions at the ends. The parts of the unit snap together, but it cannot be made in a single molding operation as the present device, and does not have the general pyramidal shape design, molded in a unitary system with uprightly extending reinforcing channels.
It does have channel shaped reinforcements, but they are not formed between adjacent horizontal slats to provide slats that can be molded in one piece so that the unit can be pulled from a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,655, issued Sept. 23, 1975 to Lowenthal, Jr., shows a plastic material trap and cage for aquatic animals, but it is made in multiple parts that have to be fastened together, and without any teaching of molding a cover and trap in one operation.
Another trap having plastic wall segments is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,032, issued July 30, 1974 to Torngren. This trap is made up of wall segments that have to be joined together, and does not show the arrangement of having a trap and the top cover for the trap which can be molded in place and then reassembled for providing a hinging cover that can be opened and closed. The wall segments of U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,032 are held together with separate fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,905, issued Jan. 9, 1973 to Jalbert, shows a plastic lobster trap that has plastic panels formed in individual segments that are joined together, and shows a hinging cover. The assembly includes a large number of separate fasteners that increase assembly time and cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,591, issued July 3, 1979 to Plante, shows a panel that is made out of plastic for use in a lobster trap, but which uses other components for the main part of the trap, and which requires assembly procedures substantially different from those of the present invention. A shellfish trap which utilizes a frame or cage that is made of molded plastic sections, and which has a plastic material for forming the bottom is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,973, issued Dec. 11, 1984 to Faucillon. The frame is covered with a mesh material, however, and the trap is not a one piece molded unit as is the present invention. This patent teaches that the mesh used on the trap can be made with plastic as well, but the mesh has to be separately made and separately fastened in place.
The need for a non-deteriorating, sturdy, and easily used, low cost trap for crustaceans such as crabs has continued. The present invention provides such a device.